Culpable o Inocente
by Rouse Malfoy
Summary: un criminal, un celoso zero y un libidinoso kaname  pesimo sumary pero lean owo


**N.A**: siento que fue una eternidad desde la última vez que me puse a escribir de este par y más con las diversas ideas que me cargo. **Este OS va dedicado a mi amiga gloria, feliz cumpleaños gloria**, si esto no te encanta no ce que puede gustarte, justo a tu medida xD.

**Disclaimer**: vampire knight no me pertenece y tampoco gano nada de dinero con ello. Sin fines de lucro.

**Parejas**: Zero/kaname y kaname/zero

**Advertencia**: personalidades fannon y un universo paralelo.

**Sumary:** alguien esta bebiendo de los alumnos de la clase nocturna sin su consentimiento y para mantener su anonimato borra sus recuerdos, Zero averiguara de quien trata y le hará pagar.

"**Culpable o Inocente" **

Zero tomó el bordillo con los dientes, sus ojos desviados y serenos hacia el ventanal, fingiendo indiferencia, como si el haberse provocado semejante corte no fuese perturbador para el vampiro que lo miraba con intensidad desde el otro extremo de su alcoba.

Mientras avanzaba hacia el ventanal sus dientes perlados jalaron de la tela, sacando el guante manchado de sangre de su mano con tortuosa y exasperante lentitud.

Los trozos de cristal en la alfombra crujieron, seguidos de un leve chapoteo cuando paso sobre ellos. No importaba en lo absoluto que el vino se hubiese regado en el suelo, los sirvientes lo tendrían que limpiar.

El albino dejo que los rayos de luna iluminaran su palma con el corte ya cerrado pero, los regueros de sangre aun estaban frescos e incluso habían llegado a la alfombra. Zero se entretuvo con el efecto de luz sobre el tono rojizo como si fuese lo mas interesante del mundo, ignorando todas las reacciones que su vinculo con el pelinegro le estaba soltando a gritos en aquel momento, se abstuvo de sonreír sintiéndose una persona horrible y diabólica por estarle haciendo aquello pero, acaso…no era precisamente él el ser mas maligno de todos? No era el kaname kuran? Futuro Rey de los vampiros? Y príncipe purasangre? Si, el era kaname kuran, la persona mas perversa y egoísta que hubiese conocido jamás, su amigo de infancia y prometido.

Cuando la puerta fue cerrada con un portazo Zero se permitió reír, negando con la cabeza. Deberían dejar ese juego peligroso de una vez por todas, pero no podía resistirlo, no podía resistir torturarlo y sacarlo de sus casillas, después de todo kaname hacia lo mismo con el, como habían pactado silenciosamente desde hace muchos años ya.

Tomo un pañuelo del bolsillo de su uniforme blanco y se limpio la sangre antes que pudiera salpicar su pulcra vestimenta, seguramente sus compañeros estaban inquietos al percibir su influyente aroma pero, no le importaba, había cumplido su cometido y dudaba que alguien se atreviese a tener el valor para hincarle el diente, no al menos que quisiese morir.

Cuando la melodía de inicio se escucho por los altavoces, Zero supo que era hora de asistir a clases. Salió de la habitación con su habitual paso elegante mientras los alumnos que lo encontraban en los pasillos hacían la habitual reverencia; Zero sin inmutarse seguía su camino, se suponía que los purasangres eran estoicos a los niveles inferiores, así que no debía preocuparse de aquello, pero, había algo que si le preocupaba y llamaba sumamente su atención…

Cuando llego al salón se sentó en el pupitre de siempre, kaname ya estaba sentado mirando fijamente hacia la luna a través del cristal, con aquella mirada despreocupada y a la vez reflexiva que tanto atraía al heredero del clan Kiryuu. Se sentó junto a el y lo miro con una sonrisa ladina.

En que piensas?- pregunto interesado y el moreno lo enfoco.

Aun seguirás en tu búsqueda del culpable?- Kiryuu alzo una ceja algo molesto de que kuran aun siguiera cuestionándolo. Era cierto podía dejárselo a takuma y aidou que estaban justamente investigando sobre el caso, pero algo en el orgullo de Zero se removía en desagrado al ser consiente de que un insulso se estuviera moviendo libremente frente a sus narices y chupando cuanto cuello vampírico se encontrara, burlándose prácticamente de ellos, de el con aquella osadía. Cabe destacar que los purasangre aun conservaban aquel instinto territorial digno de lores feudales; Zero nunca iba a tener pensado abusar en demasía de su poder, pero esa precisamente eso, un golpe a su orgullo, y es que los Kiryuu después de los kuran eran los purasangres mas poderosos y con mayor pureza de linaje; el causante de todo aquello pagaría y seria por su mano…

Si – contesto con simpleza y kaname suspiro resignado.

Te metes en terrenos peligrosos Kiryuu… –soltó kuran con faz inconmovible pero, con aquel tono de advertencia subliminal confundiendo a su prometido.

Cuando la jornada de clases terminó Zero se decidió a patrullar, quería cerciorarse de que todos obedecían el mandato de permanecer en sus dormitorios en el toque de queda. Se movió como una sombra entre los pasillos y su cuerpo sintió un cosquilleo de alerta indicándole que su prometido estaba cerca, pero no solo…

Kiryuu se paralizo en su posición sin molestarse en estar al alcance de ojos ajenos, aquel vampiro del clan Touma estaba en su dirección y kuran le daba la espalda, ambos seguían en lo suyo como si lo ignorasen. Ese chiquillo no estaba en su santa devoción y es que notaba que estaba mas que interesado en su príncipe. No desaprovechaba ninguna oportunidad para insinuársele con aquellos cabellos color fuego y sus astutos ojos zafiros, sin importarle que el estuviera acompañando a kaname en aquel momento, simplemente era un total descarado. Kaname le decía siempre que lo ignorara, pero claro, era tan fácil decirlo…el hasta sospechaba que kuran se regocijaba en verlo resoplar y gruñir cada vez que el bastardo se acercaba, como un placer privado, idiota…

Los ojos zafiros del pelirrojo lo enfocaron con burla y Zero le devolvió sus amatistas con desafío, su mano se estiro hasta alcanzar cierto mechón oscuro que se encontraba fuera de lugar en la mata de pelo del joven kuran, acomodándolo, Kiryuu sintió hervir la sangre; como es que kaname había dejado que ese insolente lo tocara? Y Frente a el; decenas de preguntas como el hecho de que tal vez no era la primera vez amenazaban con desquiciarlo.

Con una reverencia y una sonrisa de satisfacción el heredero Touma se despidió del pelinegro y se perdió poco a poco en las sombras de los corredores. Zero no se movió esperando por kaname, quien dio vuelta acercándose a el con expresión imperturbable.

-sabes…- empezó el albino – creo que esta vez te pasaste con tu jugarreta –podía ser que kuran se hubiese dejado hacer aquello solo para fastidiarlo a propósito? Otra de las tantas respuestas por su parte en aquel juego peligroso que mantenían, siempre provocando al otro. La sonrisa de kaname se extendió hasta torcerse provocando que el corazón de Kiryuu diera un vuelco. Le sonreía de esa manera tan suya, que solo le mostraba a el cuando se salía con la suya, esa sonrisa tan diabólica y altiva con un deje de diversión.

Me vas a castigar?- provocó con voz ronca el príncipe purasangre, Zero no dijo nada, solo lo tomo firmemente de la muñeca y lo arrastro hasta su habitación. Kaname se dejo mangonear sin dejar de sonreír, tenia curiosidad por lo que haría Zero.

Cuando llegaron a su habitación, no había ya rastros de la copa rota, ni vino en el suelo alfombrado. Zero no perdió el tiempo para tirar a kuran en su cama sin nada de delicadeza, el cuerpo moreno reboto un tanto mientras lo miraba con burla.

Oh acaso pretendes poseerme? – ronroneo divertido al ver como se despojaba rápidamente de su uniforme.

Desnúdate- ordenó como si su receptor no fuera el heredero al trono vampírico, pero ambos sabían que solo Zero, y exclusivamente Zero era el único que podía hablarle así, después de todo, se casarían y se tenían demasiada confianza para acudir al decoro; kaname simplemente era suyo y viceversa.

No quiero – resolvió kaname, fingiendo aburrimiento en su voz, cruzó ambos brazos tras su cabeza, recostándose en la cama. Zero ya se encontraba desnudo frente a el con su miembro erecto totalmente desvergonzado y el moreno no pudo evitar sentir pulsaciones en su entrepierna tan solo verlo con su piel alabastrina perlada a la luz de la luna. Las amatistas de Zero brillaron fugazmente como si le hubiese dado una idea de ultimo momento.

Como quieras – soltó encogiéndose de hombros. Avanzo hasta el buro de su cama y busco algo en el primer cajón, saco un pequeño bulto envuelto en una tela sedosa negra, su sonrisa se ensancho al verlo y kaname alzo una ceja desconfiado.

Que es?- preguntó.

Esto me ayudara a que no escapes mi príncipe… – en sus encuentros íntimos Zero siempre era poseído por su prometido y eran pocas las veces que el albino conseguía ganar el rol activo, ninguno de los dos eran sumisos pero siempre cedían viéndose acorralados por el otro, era una lucha de control y dominio.

Kuran intento enderezarse pero Zero uso sus poderes vampíricos y su cuerpo nuevamente calló sobre la cama. Sin perder tiempo se coloco a horcadas sobre el mientras negaba con un dedo burlón.

No, no, no kuran, quédate quieto- pidió sedosamente, kaname iba a replicar pero, Zero le cayó con un beso. Su lengua entro sin dudar en la húmeda y caliente cavidad paladeando, pronto kaname se olvido del asunto y enterró sus dedos en aquellas hebras platinadas, besando a su amante con pasión. No supo cuando o como paso pero cuando escucho un particular "click" doble, sus dedos ya no tenían alcance a aquellos mechones sedosos. La boca de Zero se separo de la suya con brusquedad y su cuerpo fue girado rápidamente. Zero lo voltio boca abajo mientras, terminaba de cerrar las esposas, apresando las manos de pianista con la cama. Un gruñido molesto salió de la garganta del purasangre al verse totalmente burlado.

Eres un…- comenzó pero Zero se recostó sobre su espalda, riendo suavemente junto a su oído, apreso su lóbulo en sus dientes haciéndolo estremecer.

Soy un que?- reto juguetón y no conforme con aquello empezó a rasgar el uniforme del oji carmín con facilidad, la tela cayo sobre la cama en jirones hasta que la parte superior de la cintura hasta arriba quedo descubierta.

Mi uniforme Zero- se quejo medianamente sin poder liberarse, aquellas esposas, eran las que usaban los cazadores…jodido Kiryuu ya se las pagaría la próxima…

Te comprare otro kuran – resolvió sin dejar de sonreír, con lentitud sensual desbrocho los pantalones de kaname y los deslizo a través de su trasero y sus mulos lentamente hasta dejarlo agarrotado a mitad de sus rodillas junto con su ropa interior, dejándole a la vista, la hermosa visión de las nalgas redondeadas con aquella tonalidad morena y los firmes músculos en sus piernas torneadas. – ya te dije que tienes un lindo trasero kaname? – habló divertido pero, ambos sabían que lo decía en serio.

Siempre Kiryuu- esta vez kaname se permitió sonreír con orgullo, Zero nunca perdía tiempo en restregárselo y decirle lo mucho que le gustaba. Su cuerpo dio un pequeño respingo cuando una mejilla se encendió tras la cachetada que Kiryuu le dio en su parte inferior traviesamente. la silueta rojiza en la piel morena fue desapareciendo y Zero decidió darle otra nalgada en la otra mejilla, kuran volvió a respigar totalmente excitado con aquel acto, su anatomía masculina estaba totalmente dura, empalada contra la sabana sedosa. Zero volvió a reír mientras tomaba firmemente su cintura y la alzaba para que el peso quedara en sus rodillas, separo con lascivia sus piernas todo lo que la tela del pantalón le permitía, dejando su perene totalmente abierto para el. el liquido pre seminal en la anatomía de kaname empezaba a gotear desde arriba cayendo sobre las sabanas y el albino no perdió tiempo para burlarse, kuran no acotó nada intentando que todo aquello pasara sin perder la dignidad. Zero quería escucharlo, quería verlo retorcerse a causa del placer contra su voluntad, su masculinidad palpitaba totalmente viva y deseosa de poseer aquel trasero tan lindo así que, se apresuro en su labor.

Cuando kaname bajo totalmente el rostro para verlo a través del arco de sus piernas con sus mechones oscuros cayendo como cortinas y el rostro algo ruborizado por la sangre en su rostro, Zero metió un dedo a su boca humedeciéndolo conscientemente con saliva en movimientos sensuales y provocativos sin dejar de mirar a su amor, arriba, abajo, su lengua rosada se degustaba imaginando que era la masculinidad ajena. Sacó el primero y luego metió otro, y luego otro, con el mismo candente ritual. Otro tanto de humedad descendió de kaname hasta la sabana cada vez más abundante mientras las venas de su pene se engrosaban, quería que Zero lamiera con el mismo ímpetu su miembro pero, el bastardo no le daría aquel placer, no al menos esa vez.

El ultimo y húmedo dedo salió finalmente de su boca y Kiryuu lo rozó osadamente contra el anillo del purasangre humedeciéndolo, la saliva fría por el aire nocturno en su perene mandaba descargas de placer por su cuerpo mientras, su novio lo repasaba una y otra vez con su dedo lubricándolo en calmados roces, tomándose todo el maldito tiempo del mundo. Kuran gruño sin poder evitarlo en respuesta dándose por vencido y con total pérdida de dignidad y orgullo empezó a restregar su trasero contra ese contacto, el dedo de Zero se hundió apenas en aquella estrecha cavidad y kaname se sintió morir en frustración. Sus hombría temblaba con vida propia y el albino se apiado tomándola firmemente con una mano, como respuesta un pronunciado gemido lleno la boca de kaname para luego suspirar sentidamente, aquel tacto casi lo hacia estallar como un volcán pero era su único alivio para su afán. Zero sonrió sin hacer ningún movimiento, permitiendo que el tacto de ambos sintiera el exuberante calor del otro. Sentía el miembro de kaname vibrar bajo su palma y fue ahí que empezó a moverse. Su mano subió y bajo con lentitud humedeciéndose con el liquido seminal, volviéndolo mas erótico, adquiriendo velocidad a cada segundo, el cuerpo moreno se convulsiono en espasmos anhelando mas, a kaname ya no le importaba verse vulnerable, no le importaba que Zero lo viese así; cabe destacar que si alguien entrara en aquel momento, encontraría la vergonzosa y traumatizante visión de ver al presidente de la clase y futuro rey, esposado a la cama con sus piernas tan abiertas mostrando el trasero y su sexo, como si estuviese ofreciéndose sin pudor claramente necesitado de un alivio.

Corrientes eléctricas recorrieron a kuran y ya no pudo contenerse, sus labios empezaron a soltar gemidos y su cuerpo se retorcía en espasmos, moviendo las caderas juntamente con aquella sensual mano, Zero había aumentado el vaivén, y lo seguía aumentando sin piedad, llevando a kaname al limite, al mismo tiempo que su dedo salía y entraba de su recto con rápidos y firmes movimientos. Decidió introducir otro dedo y luego el otro, teniendo de lleno los tres en la estrecha cavidad.

Ahh…ugh…no pares bastardoooahhh…-cada palabra que salía de su boca se desfragmentaba en alaridos y jadeos pero la clara orden había llegado a su destinatario. una risilla vibro en la habitación. Zero amaba tener el control y era justamente por aquello, le gustaba doblegar a su pelinegro hasta hacerlo mandar su orgullo al infierno.

Cuando sintió el interior de kaname contraerse alrededor de su dedo supo que faltaba poco para que su novio se corriera en su mano, así que detuvo su labor abruptamente al mismo tiempo que daba un pequeño apretón a la hombría de kaname deteniendo todo posible orgasmo. El purasangre no tardo en gruñir fieramente y Zero se posiciono tras el, dejando caer su pecho sobre su espalda descubierta y perlada en sudor, su mano dejo su lugar par ascender hasta su pecho que bajaba y subía tomando con sus dedos húmedos las erectas tetillas. El corazón de kaname latía tan desbocado que podía sentirlo mas haya de la caja torácica a sus espaldas, como si estuviese fundido a su piel. La boca gentil de Zero bajo hasta sus hombros degustando el sabor salado en decenas de castos besos, retiro algo de pelo con sus mejillas y subió para lamer su oído ávidamente.

Lo siento kuran, pero yo no recibo órdenes de nadie –jugó, ronroneando contra su oído y casi podía palpar las ganas homicidas y sádicas de su vampiro que ardían en su contra. Sus intensos deseos de hacerlo retractarse de sus palabras y romper aquellas esposas para follárselo como un poseso, lastimosamente no podía, y para Zero era una cuota más de placer. El tenia la culpa por haberle provocado celos con el insípido del clan Touma; ambos lo sabían y a ninguno les importaba. Zero jamás admitiría que estaba celoso aunque fuese tan evidente con sus acciones.

Sus dedos apresaron hábilmente aquellos pezones erectos, apretándolos y sus dientes mordieron su hombro dejando su marca personal, que todos supieran a quien pertenecía kuran. La espalda de kaname se arqueo en una fuerte sacudida mientras su cuerpo estaba en total tensión. Si Zero pretendía que rogara por ser follado se quedaría esperando. Las manos pálidas se pasearon por su cuerpo, regodeándose y tocándolo todo, su pecho firme, su abdomen marcado, bajando hasta mas allá de su ombligo, por la cara interna de sus muslos y tentativamente cerca de su entrepierna. El etéreo roce mando descargar eléctricas y kaname tuvo que morderse la lengua cuando su miembro comenzó a palpitar con mayor fuerza, necesitado, clamando ser tocado. No…el no quería…pero…

Ahhhh….joder…- otra protesta salió sin permiso de sus labios, lo admitía, estaba acorralado entre no poder venirse y desear venirse de una vez.

Que pasa amor?- provoco Zero sin dejar de lamer su oído con una sonrisa diabólica. – no estas conforme?- que Dios lo librara de lo que seguro le haría kaname cuando se viese liberado de esas esposas, pero por el momento era demasiado divertido para detenerse.

Zero ya bast-….-gruño exasperado kuran pero otro roce cerca de su anatomía provoco que cortara en seco. El albino era consiente de que el tampoco resistiría mucho tiempo, su hombría tenia vida propia y estaba mas que ansiosa por follarse a kaname, palpitando dolorosamente, su liquido pre seminal tenia el trasero del purasangre empapado, filtrando en medio de sus nalgas y lubricando su entrada. Kaname restregó su trasero hacia atrás intencionadamente para incentivarlo sin tener que humillarse, ambos gimieron en el acto cuando la punta de Zero se sumergió entre sus mejillas. Todo se iría al infierno porque ya no aguantaba más.

Sin medir palabra los colmillos de Zero se alargaron en su punto, con una mano tomo la cabeza de kaname llevándola hacia atrás y dejando su garganta totalmente descubierta, llevo sus labios hacia la habitual zona de mordisco y los hundió hasta la hendidura rasgando la sedosa piel, al mismo tiempo que su miembro se hundía en el recto del moreno con fuerza. Kaname soltó un grito ronco y profundo al sentirse doblemente penetrado y las caderas de Zero no perdieron tiempo embistiéndolo nuevamente con fuerza, repitiendo el movimiento una y otra vez en intensas estocadas, las caderas de kaname se guiaron solas y iniciaron el mismo movimiento en dirección contraria provocando un choque entre sus anatomías. Pronto ambos cuerpos se perlaron en crudo sudor mientras sus cuerpos jadeantes se perdían en aquel placer, no tardarían en llegar al orgasmo.

Ahhh….ugh…asi…asi!- rugía kaname como poseso mientras las sabanas se humedecían en liquido seminal y sudor.

Te excitas tan fácil como una putilla kuran- ronroneó Zero luego de haberse saciado y de cerrar la herida con lametazos. Seguía embistiendo aquel lindo trasero con fuerza pero a kaname en nada le molestaba, más que eso le instaba a hacer más fuerte, más rápido.

Yaaaa…no puedooo…- jadeo mientras el movimiento en ambos desenfrenaba a la locura, sus músculos se agarrotaron y el orgasmo los golpeó de lleno a ambos, la visión de Zero se volvió incolora mientras su semilla llenaba completamente el recto de kaname, en cuanto el semen de este salió disparado, terminando de mojar la cama.

Ambos cuerpos cayeron exhaustos con la respiración y sus corazón a mil. Zero se mantuvo sobre kaname en un flojo abrazo mientras este intentaba recuperar la normalidad. Sus cuerpos empapados y pegajosos.

Cuando Zero se movió saliendo de kaname, su semen se esparció por la cara interna de sus muslos y kaname suspiro complacido.

Te corriste dentro de mí –acuso sin molestia en la voz y sonriendo levemente, volteo el rostro sobre sus hombros para poder ver la atractiva visión de un Zero ruborizado y con los cabellos revueltos. El albino bufo con burla, como si ambos no supiesen que a el le encantaba aquello. Zero aprovecho para apresar los labios de kaname con los suyos en un tierno y lento beso. Kuran aun con las manos apresadas e inservibles intento profundizar el beso, moviendo sus labios sobre los suyos con pasión y provocando que el albino estuviese dispuesto a hacerle el amor esta vez pero, un grito femenino corto el perturbado silencio nocturno, sobresaltándolos totalmente.

Ay no, no otra vez maldita sea! – se quejo el joven Kiryuu con ira mientras se enderezaba rápidamente de la cama y se lanzaba en busca de su ropa. Kaname se removió inquieto.

Libérame!- pidió desesperado por la impotencia de estar apresado. Zero lo ignoro vistiéndose simplemente con su pantalón y su camisa; saliendo como un rayo de la habitación. No tenía mucho tiempo. El causante de todo siempre hacia sus fechorías con mucha rapidez y cada vez que llegaba a la zona del crimen ya todo había pasado. –Zero! –rugió kaname desesperado cuando este salió cerrando la puerta tras de el. – lo voy a matar –pensó frustrado pensando en alguna forma de liberarse.

Zero salió con rapidez vampírica de los dormitorios luna y al abrir los portones el frio aire de la noche le golpeo la cara, refrescándolo. Sus pasos lo guiaron hacia el bosque de donde el aroma a sangre fresca provenía. Como lo espero, había tardado demasiado; el cuerpo grácil de una estudiante nivel b lo esperaba tirado en el suelo. La reconocía, era Ruka sounen y eso lo intrigo. Ruka sounen provenía de las pocas familias nobles con dones hereditarios, en su caso eran poderes telepáticos, si ella había caído en la treta eso quería decir que el causante de todo era un ser superior, y solo había una posibilidad para eso, los únicos superiores a los niveles B eran los niveles A, un purasangre… solo había tres purasangres en esa escuela….El, kuran y…Touma…

Sus sentidos tintinearon en alerta tardía y voltio justo cuando una ráfaga de poder corto la atmosfera atravesando su estomago. Zero cayo de rodillas tragándose su dolor mientras su sangre se apresuraba en cerrar la mortal herida. Frente a el un sonriente pelirrojo que se limpiaba los hilillos de sangre noble que descendían de su boca con la manga de su camisa.

Siempre metiendo las narices en donde no te llamen verdad Kiryuu?- ronroneo el de mirada azulada mientras Zero se enderezaba ya con la herida cerrada pero con mucha sangre consumida para poderse curar, estaba en desventaja y ambos lo sabían.

Algo me decía que no eras una rata solo de vista Touma – escupió con desprecio mientras ambos expandían sus turbias auras en advertencia. El aludido chasqueo la lengua e iba a tomar palabra nuevamente cuando su rostro se distorsiono en una marcada mueca de dolor y su sangre salía disparada manchando el pasto. Ambos desviaron la mirada hacia abajo solo para ver una garra atravesando el pecho del pelirrojo cerrada en un puño donde debía estar apresado su corazón. Touma voltio lentamente solo para ver el perfil del heredero al trono devolviéndole la vista con superioridad y retirando fieramente su mano del interior de su cuerpo. El pelirrojo cayó con pesadez convulsionándose en el suelo.

Nadie…absolutamente nadie tiene el derecho te ponerle un dedo encima a Zero –condeno oscuramente el pelinegro mientras terminaba de estrujar el corazón ajeno entre sus dedos, la sangre bajo a borbotones provocando pequeñas erupciones por toda su muñeca. El cuerpo de Touma dejo de convulsionar cuando su cuerpo empezó a degradarse a finas cenizas con un alarido rasgado hasta desaparecer por completo. El príncipe limpio la sangre con la tela de su pantalón, su pecho pulcramente descubierto apenas abotonado los últimos botones de su camisa.

Zero se estremeció imperceptiblemente, no le sorprendía la crueldad de kaname, mas bien no imaginaba como había logrado liberarse. Al caer en cuenta de sus orbes de un carmín mas entenebrecidos de lo habitual supo que kaname no estaba de buen humor. El purasangre se quedo en silencio junto con el por unos minutos hasta que finalmente sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa malévola y sus ojos brillaron con malicia.

Ohh Zero…-ronroneo peligrosamente acercándose y Kiryuu retrocedió en respuesta mitad ansiosa y mitad asustado de las intenciones de su pelinegro.- me alegro haber llegado a tiempo –kaname termino con las distancias en un rápido movimiento y apresó el cuerpo de Zero en un profundo abrazo llenándolo de su calor. – eres idiota o que? Que pensabas? Touma te lastimo – susurro sedosamente pero el albino aun desconfiaba, se removió algo inquieto pero su novio estaba reacio a liberarlo.

Estoy bien, no tenias que intervenir podía apañármelas solo –se quejo en un tono majadero, kuran rio con suavidad mientras sus pasos los guiaban hacia el respaldo de los arboles. Apoyo la espalda de Zero contra el tronco de un árbol.

Claro lo que tú digas – concedió con aquella sonrisa aun en su rostro, Zero frunció el ceño y todo ocurrió en cuestión de segundos. Kaname lo soltó, girándolo en un abrupto movimiento; para cuando el albino se dio cuenta tenia ambas muñecas apresadas bajo la firme mano del moreno como grillete apoyándolos a ambos contra el tronco , su cuerpo doblado en L con sus piernas abiertas, su cara de vista directa contra el pasto mientras kaname se inclinaba sobre su espalda. kaname restregó su cadera contra su trasero a conciencia para que Zero pudiera sentir la dureza de su entrepierna. – bien creo que es hora de que yo te castigue a ti y mas por ser tan descuidado en venir solo y dejarme esposado a una cama –acuso resentido y con la voz cargada de excitación. Zero tembló bajo su tacto, se removió fieramente intentando liberarse en vano, kaname hacia gala de su linaje más puro que el suyo y por lo tanto tenia mayor fuerza.

Déjame ir estúpido!- rugió el albino pero el moreno negó divertido, de un solo manotazo le bajo los pantalones junto a los bóxer con la mano libre, dejando su trasero de alabastro al descubierto y con el su miembro aun no despierto.

Mejor ruega que nadie te escuche –ronroneo mientras entraba en el bruscamente sin preparación, de bruces empalándolo, Zero se mordió la lengua inmediatamente haciéndola sangrar para evitar que un grito adolorido saliera de el mientras el príncipe purasangre no perdía tiempo en embestirlo con rudeza. Contra su voluntad y aunque estuviera doliéndole horrores, el dolor prontamente fue convirtiéndose en placer en cuanto lo embestían cada vez mas rápido y profundo, sus cuerpos empezaron a sudar y la sangre en sus venas corría deprisa, Zero fue consiente de su excitación cuando la traviesa mano de kuran descendió hasta su miembro ya erecto y pulsante, acariciándolo con devoción. Poco duro el momento para cuando ya no pudo contenerse y sus labios dejaron ir la secuencia de gemidos que estaba reteniendo.

Ahhh…kuranaahh-malditoooughh….-

Cállate…. Y…. disfruta – ordeno kaname follandolo como tanto había deseado, doblegándolo al aire libre, en el bosque, sin poder hacer nada, aquello lo excitaba a límites insospechados. Pronto llegarían al clímax y estaba dispuesto a llevarse a Zero consigo. El purasangre decidió tomar cada una de las muñecas pálidas y apresarlas con las suyas mientras enderezaba el cuerpo de Zero que se había doblado contra el árbol. Su pecho recibió gustosa la ancha espalda de Zero sin dejar de embestirlo con rudeza, permitiendo gemir en su oído.

Ahhhh…ahh…kuran…me voy aa…correr…maldición!- los siguiente minutos fueron tortuosamente placenteros. El orgasmo los volvió a llenar por segunda vez aquella noche, la semilla de Zero salió disparada contra el tronco, escurriéndose blanquecina por la madera mientras su interior era llenado por kaname…

Aquella noche Zero se pregunto si la clase nocturna ya estaba mas que enterada de sus polvos salvajes y sadomasoquistas, increíblemente nadie se asomo a la escena ni siquiera por curiosidad y a pesar de que el aire estuviera impregnado de sangre pura, sudor y…sexo…

FIN *

N.A: OMG XD esto es lo mas lemoso que eh echo hasta ahora y pretendo ir mas haya, espero que te haya gustado mi gloria *w*. Rosemberg hasta la idea que el fic pirata es peor que este xD.


End file.
